Kiss 2
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: "Pain?" A flabbergasted expression danced along Diaval's face and he tilted his head to the side. "I would never bring you pain, mistress. I will only care for you and give you the love that you deserve, the love…" he reached up and gently let his fingers caress her soft cheek. "…that I want to give you."


**Author's Note: **Well...this is a sequel to my other story. Read that one before you read this one. If you don't want to then...too bad for you. :/

* * *

_**Kiss 2**_

* * *

_Diaval._

His name kept repeating itself over and over again in her mind. Thoughts of him pounded her brain relentlessly and brutally, murdering it horribly. It just wasn't him that was occupying her mind either; that sudden _kiss_ was stampeding through her head as well.

Trembling, Maleficent brought her slender and delicate fingers to her lips, touching them. She could still feel the warmth there, the warmth from when the raven's lips were pressed against her own. It made her feel uncomfortable when she imagined him kissing her again; it brought back unwanted feelings, feelings she never wanted to experience again. The only person that had kissed her that way was…_Stefan_.

The fiend.

Maleficent shook her head slowly, leaning against a tree. The female removed her fingers from her lips and let them drop to her side lifelessly. No. She did not want to think about _him_ any longer. She wanted to erase him from her mind completely. The beautiful woman did not want to put negative thoughts into her mind ever again.

Swallowing her saliva, Maleficent grew firm and nodded her head. She straightened up and made a strict decision. Maleficent would never give into the emotion called 'love'. Well, the love she had for Aurora would remain, but she would never allow herself to experience the other kind of love again, especially not with her _servant_.

"What did he do that for?" Maleficent questioned herself, terribly troubled.

"Are you alright?"

Jumping in surprise, Maleficent placed a hand over her heart while putting her gaze on Aurora. The pretty girl was standing there and giving her a concerned expression. She still looked as kind as ever; a pure and innocent heart.

"Beastie," Maleficent whispered. "Aurora…what are you doing here?"

"I was walking along and I saw you," answered Aurora, worry coloring her voice. "You seem troubled. Are you alright?"

Maleficent breathed, "I am fine."

"Are you sure?" the princess did not look convinced.

Maleficent did not want to give the sweet girl false information, but she really did not wish to speak of what Diaval had done to her a little bit ago. "I am not," she finally confessed, shaking her head reluctantly. "But I do not wish to speak of the problem at the moment."

"I…" Aurora contemplated for a moment before reluctantly sighing and nodding her head. "As you wish. However, I intend to ask you what the problem is later. For now…I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you," said Maleficent, relieved.

"You're welcome," Aurora gave the woman a bright and happy smile before walking off, humming in pure jubilation. "I will see you for supper!"

Maleficent only nodded. Then, she just stood there, trying to erase all of the ongoing thoughts roaming her head. She shook her head rapidly, breathing out a heavy sigh. Why weren't the uncomfortable thoughts going away?

"Mistress?"

Maleficent almost gasped in surprise when Diaval removed himself from behind a tree as if he had been there watching her the whole entire time. She stumbled back and her back made contact with a tree. Her hand flew to her heart and she blinked quickly.

"Diaval…" she trailed in uncertainty. What was she supposed to say to him?

Diaval took a few steps toward her, a frown crossing his facial features. "Mistress…I came to apologize for what I did," he started in hesitation. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I should have asked first."

"_Asked_?" Maleficent gave him a look. "Diaval…_why_ would you even kiss me in the first place?"

"I have feelings for you, mistress," Diaval admitted honestly, moving even closer to her. "And I am unafraid of confessing that to you. Can you not see that?"

Maleficent was speechless.

"So, I ask, may I kiss you again?" Diaval questioned her sincerely, longing in his tone.

Maleficent did not answer. She wasn't sure she wanted to go through with this. She did not want to experience that kind of emotion again.

Diaval waited patiently, leaning forward a tad bit. He appeared so very hopeful.

"No…you cannot," Maleficent responded, shaking her head. For some reason, she felt incredibly guilty after saying that. Deep down, she _wanted_ him to kiss her. It was making her very uncomfortable. "I am sorry. I cannot…go through that pain again."

"Pain?" A flabbergasted expression danced along Diaval's face and he tilted his head to the side. "I would never bring you pain, mistress. I will only care for you and give you the love that you deserve, the love…" he reached up and gently let his fingers caress her soft cheek. "…that I want to give you."

Maleficent froze, bringing her eyes back to the raven. Could she really accept this? She studied him, observing all of the emotions that were flickering across his human face. Hope, worry, concern, longing, care, fear, and love, _so much love_. How could this be though? How could Diaval love her?

"Fine," Maleficent found herself talking. "Fine."

"Fine?" Diaval looked even more baffled.

"Fine, you may kiss me," Maleficent commented stiffly, standing like a statue. She was nervous and unsure. "Make it quick."

Diaval hesitated before leaning forward, pressing his lips against hers. He was clumsy at first, like before, but then he started getting used to it. After a moment, he could feel Maleficent kissing him back gently. He allowed his lips to linger on hers for a few seconds longer until pulling away. The male wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, shutting his eyes.

Maleficent sighed in content and returned his embrace, closing her eyes as well.

She could do this.


End file.
